Nevermind
by Call of A Willow Tree
Summary: Carly has it made. Cute boyfriend, lead singer in a rock band. But when two mysterious men show up, claiming she has super powers, how will she let all of that go? Better yet, she isn't making any new friends...


This is my first story with an oc, hope you like it Etc etc .

Carly is pretty different, from your usual OC. She's headstrong, but not confident. Angry but not defiant. So she'll take some time for everyone to figure out.

...

Melissa climbed into my car. "Jeez it's hot!"

"No shit." I snapped, instantly feeling like crap.

"Why are you so cranky?" Brandon scowled at me from the passenger seat to my right.

"I'm not cranky." I denied, angrily and after realizing I simply proved his point, I added as an afterthought. "I'm just tired, we're rehearsing a lot."

"That's what you always say." Melissa giggled, as she nuzzled Brandons neck.

Get a room, I thought.

I glared in her direction. "Put your seatbelt on, if I get pulled over you're paying for the ticket."

"You love me." She said to me.

I sighed. "Hard not to."

She returned me with a smile that made it obvious she was satisfied with herself.

Melissa and Brandon were great friends, and they'd be even greater if they would stop sucking face long enough to carry on a conversation with me.

It's not like I didn't understand, I spent a large amount of time kissing my boyfriend Kyle. But I wasn't in a band with Kyle and I didn't see him every day. Besides mushy love made my stomach churn, as did everything else that was too good to be true.

"We start Junior year in a week." Brandon said. "We need to get in as much practicing as possible until then."

"Why do you hate me." I muttered, rubbing my right temple.

"Let's stick to the task at hand." Brandon held up a poster that read: 'BADASS BASSIST NEEDED!' "Our band needs a bass player."

"No." Melissa whined, running sweaty hands through her brown hair. Her curls had ultimately turned flat from the 90 degree weather. "A new member will mess up our band dynamic."

"Melly." Brandon cooed, clicking off his seatbelt and climbing into he back seat with her

I threw up in my mouth a little.

I banged by head against the back of my seat in frustration. "For Christ's sake people. Seat belts!"

I turned into the parking lot of the copy store. I was a cheesy blue building in a tiny supermarket plaza. Its sign read: 'Copy Wizard: No other copy store this great in all of Massachusetts!'

Just our luck...

"How many copies do we want to make?" I asked, as I pulled into a parking space.

"Like twenty-five if we wanna paste them everywhere." Melissa shrugged. "Oh shit, I left my drum sticks at home."

"No sweat, we'll get them on the way back to my place." I handed her a ten dollar bill. "You guys go and I'll keep the a/c on." I unlocked the doors of my Mom's Navy Blue 2007 Honda Civic.

Melissa took the money and split, with Brandon close behind her.

I shoved a Nirvana CD into the player and reclined my seat. I was so tired... I closed my eyes briefly.

I snapped them open again to the sound of banging on my window. I couldn't see who it was, only the silhouette of a man.

I rolled my window down. "What the hell man!"

"Hi." I could see his face more clearly now. He wore a neck covering short and red visor glasses. "I'm Scott Summers from Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters."

"I've heard of you." I lifted my sunglasses from my long blond hair and covered my eyes with them. "What do you want exactly?"

I promise that sometimes, though it goes against a lot of my nature, I try to be nice to total strangers. This was not one of those times.

"Well I'd like to speak with you and your parents about your mutation."

My stomach did a flip. Nobody knew about my mutation. Not my parents, my friends, nobody. How on earth did this guy know?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied cooly.

'We think differently', another man's voice rang in my head. 'Don't be alarmed Carly. We want to help you with your ability to expel poisonous spikes. We have already contacted your parents and goodbyes are in order. I will let your friends know band practice is canceled.'

I know that if I then had of been in my conciliation ind, that I would have been protesting, but as it was my mind seemed to be elsewhere. Why was I not worried about the band? Why, as I stepped of of the big black jet plane was I not missing Kyle?

I figured, as silly and corny as it was, that I was always sort of meant for bigger things. And joining the X-Men, by my standards at least, was as big as it got.

So as Professor Xavier explained life at the Institute to me, I practically hug on his every word.

"You're the same age as some of our youngest students. Jamie and Rahne have been here the longest, and you're the newest since, last december I believe."

Although I was still in the mental fantasy land of denial, my hopes were raised as I made my way to my new bed room.

...

Thanks for reading, shoot me a review if youliked it and want more.


End file.
